Wilting Memories
by ThatRedHerring
Summary: Before monsters were banished to the depths of the Underground, they lived a simple and peaceful life in a village, quite far away from the humans. Occasionally, monsters and humans would meet to trade supplies and goods, but that was all. Friendship was not expected. Until one day when a human and a monster from a strong friendship due to their common interest in golden flowers.


_Before the War_

Watching hesitantly from behind a tree, the young girl bit her lip anxiously. Usually, he came outside round about this time of day, to tend to the beautiful flowers which covered his garden, left and right. There were a lot of them. They covered the edges of neatly trimmed spiked grass, a sea of golden and yellow; they sat demurely in plant pots which were array in sizes; some even curled around the banisters which ran the length of steps, leading up to the small wooden house which rested beside the field. The same field which rested beside the mountain she'd gone exploring up, in the hopes to find flowers which even bore some similarities to ones he had sprouting in his garden. She found none.

Exceptional flowers were difficult to find though. Of course, yellow flowers grew in the fields she had walked through. However, none seemed to possess the same golden glow that illuminated off the petals of these plants. Yellows which were too pale, too vibrant or too worn littered the fields. Not one colour had matched the beauty of these flowers in his garden. She was drawn by it. She only wanted one.

Stealing was nothing she'd never succumb to – but she had been tempted, out of shyness and out of fear. Monsters weren't all that well liked in her village. Some may even say they were feared by the humans of her home.

Few monsters came every now and then, for supplies. Each time, they were frowned upon. Children were shielded away from them, and adults scoffed cruelly in their full view. Shopkeepers would take their money willingly, and then toss them the supplies which were unsellable to humans. Despite this harsh treatment, the monsters would never protest against. They sort of accepted it.

Wrong as it was, they didn't really appear to care. The girl supposed that they only put up with the shallow ways of humans because they were the ones which supplied basic amenities to them. Food. Materials. Peace. Simple things, buy ones of which were still required for an orderly life.

'They should be thankful we put up with them.' your father had said coldly one day, after he'd watched several monsters leave the village clutching boxes from his window. Sneering, he shook his head and glared at them. 'Stupid things.' He spat. Then he turned to his daughter, and looked at her dead in the eyes. 'Dangerous things.' He added viciously. 'You must never approach one, Flora. No matter what, you must never go near them.' He said this over and over again, hoping to drill this into the young girl's head.

However, it had the opposite effect. Children were curious beings, and this one was curious to know why they were so disliked by humans. They'd never done anything wrong. So until then, she decided that she would have no opinion of them.

Which is why she was patiently, if a little nervously, hiding behind the trunk of a tree, waiting for a certain monster to appear from the house. She didn't know of his name, but there was no mistaking what he looked like. He resembled goats which frolicked on the edges of her village, nibbling grass and going about the world in the oblivious way they do. This monster didn't have those characteristics though.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a slight creak. Flora jumped, surprised by the sudden movement in the still garden. But peeking round the tree ever so slightly, she saw there was the monster she'd been hoping to see.

Her eyes widened with curiosity as he stepped from inside in his home to the outside of his porch. Holding a spade, he tightened his grip of it and looked out across the garden. He was quite regal looking, and moved in a similar fashion. Head held high and severe look on his face, he silently made his way down the steps of his porch until his soft padded feet hit the grass which lay at the bottom.

Making his way slowly and calmly across the garden, he stopped once he reached a bed of flowers which was quite close to the tree she was behind. Then, he carefully lowered himself, and examined the flowers. A small smile spread across his face as he looked at them fondly. Peacefulness filled the area, as the monster sat down on the grass and began to carefully tend to his flowers with the spade he was carrying. Softly, he began to hum as he did so.

Silently, Flora watched him tentatively, wondering how to approach him. Staying behind the tree, she pondered the many possibilities of how to introduce herself politely, without giving him a fright.

But she needn't have worried; for suddenly, the monster looked up from his tending and smiled at the tree. Kindly. Gently, he spoke out in the attempt to make general conversation with the human he'd spotted hiding in fear behind a tree. 'Nice day today, isn't it?' he said calmly, continuing to arrange flowers.

Surprised, the girl jumped and looked around as though he may have been talking to someone else. But she was the only there. Quickly, in the hopes not to look rude, she dived out from behind her hiding place and nodded hurriedly. 'Um, yes,' she said, stammering a little. Then she paused, at a loss for what to say.

The monster looked up at her, and smiled. 'I suppose it's the best day for gardening.' He continued. Then he lowered the spade, and looked at the little girl properly, tilting his head. 'I think I've seen you around here before,' he said thoughtfully. 'Looking at my garden?'

Embarrassed, Flora blushed a shade of crimson and clasped her hands anxiously. 'Um, yes, I – I'm sorry for, um, not coming to speak to you. I was just… I really like the flowers.' She said, wringing her hands shyly.

The monster raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'The flowers?' he echoed. 'You mean the golden ones, correct?' he said, though it was the only sort of flower which grew in his garden.

'Yeah!' the girl said, shyness evaporating. Enthusiasm took over her. 'I looked everywhere, but I've never seen them before. I think they're really nice. I was hoping that maybe, you could tell me where you got some. I want to grow some of my own. My mother's a florist, see.' She added a little proudly.

The monster chuckled at her. 'Well, I'm afraid this are very special. They are from my home. They don't really grow anywhere else.' He said apologetically. Flora's face fell and she sagged a little at hearing this news. She looked so crestfallen that the monster felt sorry for her. So he quickly plucked a handful of the best flowers from that bed and then proffered them to her. 'But you can have these, if you want. They reproduce naturally, and at a great rate. So, these should be fine for breeding.' He said cheerfully.

Flora looked up, and blinked at him bemused. Tentatively, she stepped forward looking shocked. 'I can have these?' she asked, worried in case she'd misheard. The monster nodded his head generously, and held them out even further. Anxiously, Flora stepped forwards until she could reach the flowers. Then she took them from his hands and held them. Her eyes were bright with graciousness.

'I… thank you.' She said, her hands stroking the petals softly. 'They're really pretty.'

'They have many other uses as well.' The monster explained, standing up. Brushing dirt from his clothes, and turned back to his house. 'You can make tea from them.'

'Tea?'

'Yes. I can go and get some now, if you'd like to try some.' He said, sensing that she'd feel uncomfortable if he suggested they'd go in his house. Happily, the girl sat down on the grass and lay the flowers out in front of her, stroking the petals and giggling to herself.

The monster beamed at her, and turned around beginning to walk back to his small house, when he suddenly realized – he'd not made the general proffer of acquaintance. How rude of him. He called out from across the lawn to the small child sitting on the grass, looking like she'd been given the greatest gift of her life. Her cheeks were pink with excitement, and she was smiling happily. The monster couldn't help but smile as he asked. 'What's your name, child?'

The girl looked up from the flowers. 'Flora.' She said. 'What's yours?'

'I'm Asgore. And then there's my wife, Toriel. I think she might be home now. She'll be pleased that you've taken such an interest in my flowers.'

'Do you have any children?' Flora called out, wondering if there was any other opportunities for new friendships – but Asgore shook his head, a little sadly.

With a wry smile he replied. 'No children just yet.'

'Oh. Okay.' Flora said. With the mind-set of a child, she didn't really question things to such degrees, and she merely continued to examine the flowers she'd been bestowed with. Asgore, sensing the conversation over, turned back around and continued to walk back to his house.

If she liked the flowers, then she would definitely love the golden flower tea.

A week had passed since the child had visited him, took some flowers, and had joined him and his wife for a cup of tea on the grass of the garden. Asgore hadn't really seen her since that day – but exactly one week later, he left his house to find the girl hovering behind the tree yet again. Surprised but quite happy to see her, he made his way down the steps a little faster than he would usually do. He was quite pleased she was back.

'Hello there,' he called out cheerfully, lifting his hand in polite greeting.

Flora shyly lifted her hand as she waved back – and that's when Asgore noticed, in her other hand she appeared to be clutching a small bouquet of flowers, varying in colours, shapes and sizes. Apprehensively, the girl ducked out from behind the tree and ran up to him, her arm outstretched. 'I got you a present.' She said a little nervously as she reached him.

Studying her hand, the monster noticed that there were roses, violets, lilies, petunias, pansies… all sorts of flowers carefully arranged together and tied with a yellow bow. Breathlessly, Flora began to explain. 'I wanted to say thank you, for the tea and the flowers. So, I decided to share some of my flowers with you. You can't make tea, I don't think, but I think that they are the prettiest ones we had.' She said with a smile.

Taken aback, Asgore seemed at a loss for words. An even wider and more genuine smile escaped across his face as he lowered himself and gratefully took the flowers from her hand. Carefully, he ran his paws over the petals as he looked at them fondly. 'Thank you, Flora.' He said quietly, as he watched her proudly smile.

'I picked them myself.' She said, seeming pleased with herself.

'You chose a wonderful choice of colours,' Asgore commented with a smile. 'I think I'll put these in my favourite vase. After all, they are very beautiful flowers.'

The girl flushed with pride. 'I'm glad you like them.' She said shyly. Then she added. 'My mother wanted to know what they were for. I said they were for playing, because she doesn't like monsters.' She added, a mixture of innocence and dolefulness. Drooping a little, her smile faded and her gaze fell to the floor. 'No one likes monsters.' She said, wringing her hands guiltily.

Asgore frowned. 'Your mother doesn't know you are here?' he asked, cocking his head.

Flora shrugged. 'I don't know.' She mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Asgore sighed. She doesn't, he thought with a little bit of an eye roll. Of course, Flora wasn't going to admit to this any time soon. Not to mention, he didn't really have the heart to turn her away, especially since the village of the humans was quite far away from her. His paws clasped the flowers he'd been given a little tighter as he spoke.

'Well,' he said, drawing out this word. 'I suppose that just this once, you can stay for tea again. But after that, you aren't to come here again.'

Flora looked astonished. 'Why?' she asked, sounding hurt. Her eyes began to shimmer a little with tears. 'I like it here. I haven't done anything wrong.' She protested a little angrily.

Asgore sighed, and then lowered himself so he was on eye level with the child. She was pouting, and her arms were folded stubbornly. 'I know, Flora,' he said kindly. 'You're a very polite girl. But if your parents are against monsters, I would hate for you to get into trouble.' He said this last part severely. Standing up, he looked not at Flora, but towards the tree where she'd been hiding behind. He spoke quietly. 'But I suppose one last cup of tea won't do anything. You're already here.'

Flora's sour expression faded and she began to jump up and down with excitement. 'Ooh, I liked that tea!' she said excitedly. 'Please can I have sugar with it?' she asked, tugging at his clothes. Asgore tried to fight back the smile which was escaping across his face; but it was impossible.

Laughing, he placed a paw on the child's head and nodded regally. 'Yes. I don't see why not.' He replied. 'I think Toriel has just whipped up a fresh pot as well. Wait here, and I'll go and get some cups and saucers.' He said. Removing the paw from her head, he turned away from her and was about to walk back inside his house – when he heard footsteps patter beside him. Light ones.

Looking down, he saw Flora following him. 'Do you need help carrying anything?' she asked.

That day, Flora ended up having tea inside the house of Toriel and Asgore.

Even though Asgore had tried to deter the child from visiting his home weekly, it soon developed into a little routine for them all. Each week, the Flora would stop by his house again, and they'd have a pot of tea and talk about a lot of things. Toriel even took a shine to her, and began to make her a snack each time she stopped by. Flora was especially taken with the pies his wife made. Toriel was pleased that humans appreciated her style of cooking, and like Asgore, found herself starting to look forward to her visits.

Six years later, this was still a routine. Not once had she missed a single date. At the age of twelve, the child was still visiting the Dreemurr residence each week. Only, she had now begun to use the front door, instead of hiding out in the back of his garden.

At exactly one in the afternoon, they'd hear a demure little knock at the door. Asgore would then open the door, and warmly greet the child he now called a dear friend. Flora would join them until the sun began to set. And then she would start to make her way home. Sometimes, when it got too dark, Asgore would commission a member of the Royal Guard to see her on her way, until she reached the outskirts of her hometown. That's where they would be instructed to leave her, before returning back to their own community.

But one day, at one in the afternoon when she was due her visit, there was no knock at the door. Asgore at first assumed she was late. But by the time two had passed, he had grown increasingly worried of her whereabouts.

'She could be ill,' Toriel had reassured him. 'She might be back next week, dear.' She said, placing a pot of tea on the table. Casually removing the third cup which was for Flora and placing it back in the cupboard, she continued. 'I'm sure.' She said firmly. Pouring golden flower tea into a cup, she handed the beverage to her husband, who sipped it carefully. He looked a little unsettled, and a little anxious as he drank his tea. He sighed loudly.

'I hope so.' He said quietly, looking out of the window.

Next week came. She didn't come.

Nor did she come the next.

Or the next.

Soon it had been an entire month and there had been no appearance from the girl. Growing worried, Asgore considered sending some monsters into the human village to check of her whereabouts – but this was strongly advised against by his wife. To be fair, she spoke sense. Horrendous uproars would be caused if he sent monsters into the village, searching for a human which technically wasn't even meant to be here. Even though she chose to visit them personally. It was unsafe.

'Do you suppose her parents found out?' he asked one day while he was sitting on the garden porch. Toriel was tending to the flower bed, and her ears pricked up with interest. Turning to him, there was a slight scowl on her face.

'Possibly. But maybe it's for the best,' she said as lightly as she could. Continuing to plant flowers and water them, she heard her husband sharply inhale. 'After all.' She added, turning to face him. Removing her gardening gloves she tried to a wry smile. 'Maybe it's best humans and monsters are kept apart. It would only cause trouble, really.'

'Perhaps.' He agreed, a little sourly and reluctantly. He didn't think it was best at all. But there wasn't a lot he could to sway his wife's opinion. Holding his tongue, he slumped further down, his posture sagging. 'Perhaps it is.' He mumbled, his eyes studying the floor. Toriel smiled, thinking he'd seen sense. Standing up she pocketed her gloves and walked over to the porch where her husband was sitting, looking so forlorn. Shaking her head fondly, she walked to the steps and gave him a gentle and supportive pat on his shoulder as she passed him, heading for the inside of her house. She called back. 'Tea?'

'Please, dear.' He muttered gruffly. Toriel vanished inside the house, humming as she went. Asgore looked out towards the blue sky and sighed. It was a nice day. Perfect to have tea outside. But it couldn't be helped. Sadly, he pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself down of any dirt. Turning around, he was about to go inside his house, when he heard a strange noise from behind him.

A sort of thumping noise.

A quick, repetitive thumping noise. Along with gasping. Frantic gasping.

Confused and concerned, he looked back over his shoulder to where the noise was coming from. At first he could see no more than his garden. Then he narrowed his eyes, and concentrated harder. In the distance, there was a figure which was racing towards him.

Flora.

Smiling, he turned his full body round so he could greet her. That's when he noticed something was wrong; she was running like her life depended on it, and she looked extremely pale and ill. Her face was contorted with fear and worry, and she was breathing heavily. As she raced into the garden, Asgore met her halfway, rushing up to her quickly.

Anxiously, he looked down at the child who was leaning over, panting and struggling to catch her breath. 'Flora?' he asked severely. 'Flora, what's wrong? What's happened?'

Flora shook her head and began to try and speak through heavy breaths. 'Humans… coming… army… starting… a war… against monsters.' She said through uneasy and harsh breaths.

Asgore froze and his heart sank. He sensed that the humans were unhappy with monsters. Of course he had. But they were willing to start a war with them because of this? Shivering, his mind raced with images of what was to come. Monsters were weaker than humans. They didn't stand much chance, and everyone knew it. Looking down at the girl, he titled his head.

'Is that why you've not been coming recently?' he asked, sounding a little hurt. 'Because you're starting a war?'

Flora shook her head. 'No!' she said, her breath returning to her. 'I wanted to come and warn you, the minute I found out! But the security was upped in our village, blocking any monsters from coming in, and any humans from leaving. I tried, I really did.' She promised, her eyes filling with tears. She was upset that her friend looked so crestfallen. 'But it was impossible. So today, at dawn when they took down the defences, I ran here.' She explained wildly. 'To warn you.'

'Warn us?' Asgore echoed.

Flora nodded. 'You have to go!' she said, suddenly charging at him and trying to push him as though this would encourage him or emphasize importance of the matter. Asgore, bewildered watched as this twelve year old attempted to move a huge monster like himself. Obviously, he didn't budge.

'Go?' Asgore asked her, looking back towards where she'd appeared from. He frowned. 'Why should we leave?' he asked, a little angrily.

'Because the humans are getting closer!' Flora sighed impatiently, trying even harder to shove him out of the way. 'You need to run!'

'Run?' Asgore repeated, a little coldly. Flora sensed his tone change, and stopped pushing. Stepping back, she looked up at him with worried eyes. Asgore continued, looking at the young girl. 'No. We aren't running. If the humans want a war, then by god we'll give them one!' he declared angrily. Suddenly, he turned away from Flora and walked swiftly back to his house. Flora stood in the garden, watching in fear.

'Toriel!' she heard him yell from inside. 'Gather all the guards we have! And civilians as well. The humans are going to start a war with us!' he snapped, sounding angry and hurt. Flora bit her lip and hovered nervously on the spot. She hadn't expected Asgore to fight back; the idea was that her friend could run away, and get his people to safety. Not endanger them.

'Hang on a second.' She heard Toriel's voice resound calmly through the air. 'Slow down, dear. Think about - -'

'There's no time!' he interrupted angrily. 'The humans are fast approaching and we need to prepare.' He said, firing out commands and facts. Flora gulped. Usually, he was kind and caring and understanding; now he was acting like an uncontrollable beast who was enraged.

He was acting like a monster.

'How do you know of this?' Toriel called out to him, sounding a little more worried now. For a few moments, there was a trained silence until Flora heard the front door of the house open with a bang. Jumping, she shivered as the sound echoed. Asgore snapped back impatiently, his voice dripping with betrayal and fury.

'Check the garden.'

The door slammed shut. Flora jumped.

Scurrying footsteps echoed throughout the air as Toriel rushed out to the back garden. She flung the door open, and peered out over the garden. Upon seeing Flora standing there, she covered her hand with her mouth and shook her head pityingly. Flora looked at Toriel, worriedly. 'What do we do, Toriel?' she asked, beginning to cry. Flora didn't think a war would actually break out. If the monsters left, then the humans would have no one to fight. Why didn't Asgore understand this?

For a second, Toriel stared helplessly at the child. She was torn between two options she was faced with. Wavering, she sighed and bit her lip, wringing her hands together. She had little time to make what would hopefully be the right choice.

But eventually, she spoke out. Emotionlessly. 'Flora, you need to go back to your village, alright? Run home, child.' She urged frantically. 'Or hide in the mountains. You need to go.' She said frantically, making shooing motions with her paws. Her face was contorted with fear at the thought of what horror was about to wash over them all.

A war.

Flora blinked, and shook her head. 'No. My brothers, my dad… they're in the army that's coming. I don't want my friends or family to get hurt!' she said, and she began to sob even more. Toriel looked at this child, and felt her own heart breaking into two. At this moment, there was an overpowering urge in her heart to take this child in, and protect it from the horrors which she was about to witness.

However, that would be dangerous.

Fighting back tears, Toriel suddenly rushed out to the garden. Dashing down the porch steps, she raced to Flora and flung her arms around her. Holding her in a brief hug, she allowed herself to weaken. Flora herself at first, stood bewildered. Then, she returned the embrace. Toriel sniffed, and felt a singular tear fall from her face. 'Asgore isn't usually like this.' She said softly. 'He didn't mean any of it. I'm sure he'll apologize later,' she said, with a roll of her eyes. Flora sniffed – but smiled ever so slightly.

'But now…' Flora wiped her eyes and looked back towards the fields.

'You need to go.' Toriel insisted softly. Pulling away from her, she straightened her dress out and then exhaled, trying to calm herself. Flora opened her mouth to protest, but Toriel cut her off before she could even begin. 'Now!'

Flora looked at Toriel, long and hard. Then with a wry smile and a simple nod of her head, she turned on her heel and raced back through the field where she had come from. Charging through it blindly, Toriel watched as the young girl she'd known for six years turned into nothing more than small dot before disappearing over the horizon. Watching her leave, Toriel sighed and gently smiled.

'Asgore will feel rotten until she visits again.' She said with a simple chuckle. Turning around, she walked back inside her house, deciding to prepare for the nightmare which was about to be unleashed upon them all.

 _After the War_

Asgore sighed as he looked out upon his throne room. Examining the many yellow flowers which were scattered all over the place, he was constantly reminded of Flora. Sometimes, he was sure he'd catch faded memories of her, sitting in the midst of the flowers and smiling at him, drinking golden flower tea. Then he'd blink. And she'd disappear.

He never got a chance to apologize to her. The war ended fairly quickly, and there wasn't much that could be done against the humans. Perhaps if he had listened to Flora, and run away, maybe they'd still be on the surface and not living deep beneath the mountain.

Who knew?

Sighing once more, he rubbed his eyes weakly. He was currently alone. Toriel and Asriel, his wife and son had gone to the Ruins for the day, in the hopes of doing some exploring. Asgore had declined the offer to join them on the trip, saying he had royal duties to attend to. Truthfully, he wasn't in the mood for trekking throughout the Ruins.

They were a painful reminder of his failures to his kingdom. And for now, he wanted to keep harmful thoughts at bay.

Glancing at the clock which was hung in the throne room, he saw that the time read early evening. Toriel and Asriel should be back soon. In fact, they were a little late. Frowning, he wondered what could be keeping them; when suddenly, he heard the excited and joyous cries of his son, echoing through the castle halls followed by the eager patter of his footsteps. As he charged through the long hallway before the throne room, Asgore could hear him repeatedly chanting. 'Dad! Dad! Dad!' over and over again. Forcing a smile, he warmly greeted Asriel who rushed into the throne room. Asriel, eyes bright, rushed up to him and began to pull excitedly on his robes.

'Dad!' he yelled once more. 'Today was so cool! We were walking through the Ruins and I was looking for flowers - -'

'Did you find some, son?' Asgore asked with as much interest as he could muster. Asriel shook his head vigorously, and began to laugh a little as though his father was playing a joke on him. 'No!' he said, jumping up and down. 'Even better!'

Toriel appeared, walking much slower than her happy child. Laughing fondly at him, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'He's been like that the whole journey home.' She said with a giggle. Then, she turned around and smiled at something behind her. 'Hasn't he?' she asked, with a warm and gentle tone. Asgore tore his eyes away from his son and looked curiously at his wife.

Who was she talking to?

As if on cue, a small child timidly followed her. They were looking around the throne room, their face a concoction of wonder, fear and amazement. But when Toriel addressed them, they bowed their head and nodded. 'Um, yes, ma'am.' They said, their voice trembling a little.

Asgore stared at this child in disbelief. He shook his head. 'What…?' he began, baffled.

Asriel jumped in, desperate to explain. 'I found a friend!' he squealed, jumping up and down and pointing at the child. 'They are called Chara! Dad, isn't this cool?'

'Hang on a moment, dear.' Toriel said gently. Kindly, she offered Chara a paw. At first, the human stared at it, wavering a little. In the end, they placed their hand in Toriel's and allowed themselves to be guided across the throne room. As they were guided, they stared at these flowers in utter wonder. Asgore took note of this, and smiled, warming up to the child already.

'Yes, Asriel.' He said, laughing at his son. 'Let the poor child have a moment to take in their surroundings.'

Asriel seemed unable to calm down. So Toriel suggested that Asriel come and help her make something to eat for his new friend. The idea appealed greatly to the young prince who shot off like a rocket to the kitchen, clamouring about food. Toriel rushed after them, leaving Asgore and the child alone.

Silence fell over the two. At first, it was uncomfortable, and Asgore wondered how to start conversation with this child. However, when he saw Chara's eyes flicker to the flowers, inspiration struck. Smiling, he lowered himself and addressed Chara. 'Do you like the flowers?' he asked with a kind chuckle.

Chara jumped a little in shock – but then nodded, smiling shyly. 'Yes, sir.' They murmured quietly. 'They are wonderful.'

'I bet you've never seen anything like them. You are from the surface, correct?' Asgore asked, cocking his head and frowning. 'There are no humans here.'

Chara nodded, and then shook their head. 'Yes, I'm from the place above the mountain.' They said with a firm nod. But then they smiled as they looked at the flowers. 'But I have seen flowers like these before.' They replied.

Asgore blinked in surprise. 'Oh. Where?' he asked, curiously.

Chara lowered themselves and they examined the flowers upon a closer level. With a hushed tone, they spoke. 'My mother grew these flowers, in her garden. They are the only ones in our village, and they are gorgeous. She said she got them from a friend – but she'd never tell me who. I wonder who they were?'

 _END_


End file.
